


Oh, and thanks

by Arsenic



Series: Two Scoops [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Small little later-on scene for "Comfort Food".





	Oh, and thanks

**Author's Note:**

> For Shag, as a belated birthday gift. Because I suck. *hugs Shag*

Draco came in the door at around midnight, which was fairly normal for a Thursday night.

It was not normal for Harry to be sitting up at the kitchen table, eating the Muggle cereal that he was forever keeping in the house. Draco sat down across from him, surreptitiously admiring the view. Harry wasn't wearing anything aside from his trousers.

Harry asked, "Want some cereal?"

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Was waiting for you."

Harry usually waited in bed, while sleeping. Draco said, "All right."

"How was work?"

"Harry. It's getting on one. We both have to be up early. Care to Apparate on ahead to the part where you tell me what's wrong?"

"Not wrong," Harry said, and slid the roll of parchment that was sitting next to his cereal bowl across the table. "Just not sure how you'll-- You can be a little hard to predict, at times."

"I try," Draco told him, taking the parchment. He flattened it out, and read its contents. Then he reread them.

"Okay, sooner or later you're going to have to say something to me again. Even if it's just to tell me I'm presumptuous and call me a whole slew of names and--"

"How long have you been working on this?"

Harry closed his mouth for a moment, tilting his head. "Six months, I suppose. Officially, anyhow."

"And you never once--"

"I thought it was kind of cruel, to raise your hopes. And then once it seemed like it would go through I got a bit nervous, since sometimes you still think I'm trying to buy your affection, even though I'm not. If I were I'd take you to Paris, or something completely trite. It's never until after I've done the best things that I even think you might see them that way and then I have trouble telling you."

Draco said, "Even were this an attempt at buying my affections, I would be a fool not to take the offer and then simply cheat on you."

"You are the worst boyfriend ever," Harry told him evenly.

"Have a quill?" Draco asked. When Harry handed him one, he signed the contract that brought him onto the Falcon's as a full-time specialist trainer--one paid at the rate of a full-time employee. "I'll need to give Fortescue some notice; he has been--"

"We're not expecting you to come until at least the beginning of next month."

"Would you take it as payment for services rendered were I to climb upon the table and _thank_ you?"

"I thought we both had to be up early?" Harry asked, but he was already placing discreet strengthening charms on the object of furniture in question.

Draco sent the cereal bowl to the sink. "That's what energy potions are for," he told Harry reasonably, before crawling atop the table, sliding to where he could pull Harry into a standing position, and hold him in the V of Draco's legs.

Harry kissed him first, leaned in and brushed his tongue over Draco's. "How long do you give us? Working together and all?

"Shut it," Draco said, and took over Harry's mouth so that Harry wouldn't have to think about whether to listen to him or not.

Harry rocked his hips into Draco's, their covered cocks pressing into one another. Draco said, "No."

"Dra--"

"Wait for it."

Harry sighed into the kiss, but he backed off.

"I suppose," Draco murmured over the skin of Harry's cheekbone, "that since this _is_ thank you sex, and you have been a rather good boyfriend, for once--"

Harry made a noise of displeasure, but Draco tweaked his nipple and he settled.

"--you should get to choose what you want. So I will give you choices. Two, to be precise. One, I sit you down on this table, ride you until bloody thestrals seem like grounded creatures, or two, I bend you over this table and give it to you until even _your_ strengthening charms can't hold."

Draco moved his mouth up, bit not-so-delicately into the lobe of Harry's ear. Harry whimpered. Draco said, "You have ten seconds to decide."

He tapped out the count on Harry's chest, his thumbs brushing over alternating nipples with each passing second.

"Time's up."

Harry said, "Table. Over."

"Normally," Draco drawled, "I would make you speak in full sentences. But I suppose the occasion calls for mercy."

Harry kissed him. Draco suspected it was by way of thanks. He took it as his due and used Harry's shoulders as support while pulling himself off the table, then did as promised, bending Harry over its surface, leaning down to blow a stream of air directly over the path of Harry's vertebrae.

Harry's fingers grappled uselessly for purchase over the smooth surface of the table.

Draco laughed, sending more air skittering over the sensitive plane of Harry's back. He sneaked his hands underneath Harry's hips so as to pull his pants over them, draw them down and off.

Draco summoned a jar of lube and swiped his fingers through it, pressing two straight into Harry, eliciting a moan. Draco said, "You're so bloody easy."

"Mm," Harry agreed. Easily.

Draco slid in a third finger, and then, shortly a fourth. Harry made nonsensical noises, but somewhere in the midst of them he managed, "Draco," and Draco decided that all right, he could be nice.

Just this once.

He pushed in rough and deep and then pulled back to repeat, repeat. Harry panted, "More," and Draco did his best, rolling his hips so that he could go further, pulling back on Harry's hips so as to apply more force to the thrusts.

Harry said, "Draco, can I--"

"No," Draco said, and slid his hand down around in front, wrapping it firmly around Harry. "No."

Harry whimpered.

Draco kept up the pace, and only when Harry was shuddering underneath him, legs not even really touching the ground so much as falling to it, resting there uselessly, only then did he lean over and say, "If you'd like, you may come now."

It was hard to form the sentence. He managed. Harry liked it when he was formal during sex.

Liked it enough to come even before Draco had fully finished his painstakingly comprised offer.

Draco pressed himself fully into Harry then, staying low over his back, not releasing his cock despite the fact that the contact was probably a little much at this point, a little beyond intense.

Draco held on as his orgasm hit, blinding and sweet.

When he could feel anything aside from the pleasure, the solidity of Harry beneath him, shuddering and smooth, brought him back to reality.

Harry said, "You're welcome."

Draco said, "I'd imagine I am."


End file.
